


Forgiving Two

by NightmareJasmine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lewis manages to give Vivi his locket and she remembers? What if Arthur and the demon had become good friends and he doesn’t want to relive the events of the cave? What if he leaves the Mystery Skulls and leaves the state to travel? What if he meets more monsters and stays with them as the possessed Uncle Artie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Lewis! I missed you soo much! B-But how did you die?” Lewis looked down at Vivi as I listened in and kept out of sight, “Ask Arthur! He’ll probably lie though, he pushed me off the cliff Vivi. I was going to confront him, he’s in my room now.” I clutched my metal arm before walking out into the openess of the Lounge., “N-No n-need, I-I can’t give you my side of the story. I-It was part of th-the d-deal.” Lewis jumped at my entrance and Vivi glared, “Who did you strike a deal with?!” I rubbed at the metal of my left arm, “Each t-time I told you, you w-would forget...I had been p-planning my suicide until he spoke out. M-Mystery didn’t approve but-” I grew silent as Vivi stared, I looked away and closed my eyes before continuing. “I q-quit the Mystery Skulls, N-Now that you a-and Lew are together, y-you don’t n-need me.” Vivi froze and Lewis did a takeback, “Who told you that we didn’t need you? Arthur, you’re our best friend-” I held up my metal hand, “P-Part of the a-agreement, b-but y-you’ll like him...sorta.” I left the mansion and sighed as I remembered that I closed Mystery inside the basement so I could leave with no problems, good thing I told him goodbye already.. I grabbed my packed away motorcyle from the van and did my silent goodbye to my machine, “ARTHUR!!!!” I rode off before they could come out the door. I made adjustments to the bike that were possibly illegal and made it move faster than a race car. I called Uncle Lance from a pay phone and only talked to Vivi a few times, I didn’t want to interrupt their happy ending...again. A raspy voice entered my thoughts as though a barrier, “You just don’t want to be a fuck up around them anymore.” I moaned as he hit the nail on its head. I wanted to make sure that the deal would be in order and I’ll be able to stop possession. I smiled, “You think we’ll be with them again?” the voice got thoughtful, “Personally I like Miss Vivi, the mutt is something to get used to and Pinky….eh, I like him better when he was getting to the ‘point’.” I moaned as we entered the country area.

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

After traveling most desolate places in America, I stopped in the Alps for a bit of mountain air. I had grown mentally stronger in the past three years, and enough physical strength to wield demon powers. My soul was mended enough that the demon could leave out of my body for periods of time, and he showed me many of his forms. I finally gave the demon a name, for each of his five forms, and the one for his human form was Ruthra. He didn’t stay in human form a lot, but when he did he would take on a similar appearance to me. His second form,Jet, was a green and scaly version of his human form, he stayed in that form a lot, it is surprisingly comforting though. The third is a bit of a tease,Thing, he was a eight foot lizard beast thing with wings. I was spooked by it but he tended to operate better in that form, and he would laugh at me for being small and would hold me like a baby. Form number four is kinda scary,Razor, he’s much bigger and his teeth are extra pointed. He only showed #4 to me while I trained my mind and body. #five,Talon,….was the green fog that can take form of anything he desires. He uses this a lot, but not around me. Ruthra was good company, and he didn’t leave me alone much...he was like Lewis with the worry and Vivi with the teasing, and Mystery with the comforting words. In the time of my lessons, I figured out that we can both control my body and sometimes I could look like the ghost Lewis...but yellow or green. I enjoyed the freedom of being in the ‘ghost state’ and Ruthra being alive. After a week in the mountains, I heard a child’s scream and in my own body, we dashed toward the source. A goat child was hanging from a broken branch over sharp rocks and two other kids looked as though they didn’t know what to do. Without thinking, I used some demon power to pull him toward me, “How did you get out there?” The goat looked up to me with tears, “I-I w-was trying to get our kite, b-but it fell into th-the water.” I chuckled before setting him down. A little child in a blue and pink sweater ran and jumped onto me and caused the other human kid to yell, “FRISK!!! Stop hugging strangers!” The other human was wearing a yellow sweater with green stripes and the goat was wearing a similar one with green as the base and yellow as the stripes. I put the kid, Frisk, down and ushered them all away from the ledge. I cleared my throat, “We...I mean..my name is Arthur!” The goat raised his hand, “My name is Asriel! This is my sibling Chara, and our cousin Frisk!” I waved at them and Ruthra spoke in a panic voice, “Jump!” I did so and barely dodged a spear aimed at my leg. I noticed a walking fish lady behind me, Ruthra wanted to see so he used my right eye(causing it to turn green). I sighed, “What is wrong with you! You coulda hit these kids!!!” She formed another spear out of thin air, “Fight Me! No One Touches My Kids!!!” I gasped as my surroundings changed, mainly like a video game. I saw something that turned my stomach and caused the fish lady to pause, my soul was a mix between sickly green and a dully brightened orange. The cracks and holes were covered in the green and partially mended, “Good thing you accepted my possession a while ago, this would have killed you.” The fish lady jumped, “Who Said That?” I jumped and gave a smile, “My ‘inner demon’” I laughed as Ruthra groaned, “Stop with the puns!!!!There is something called going overboard!” I raised my metal arm, “NEVER!!!” She aimed spears at my soul and I dodged easy enough and was given a spear to block multiple headed toward me. I checked her and saw her name was Undyne, I dodged another spear when I realized the it was headed to the kids, “Look out!” I went into ghost state as Ruthra subdued the fish lady. I used my flame to create a wall, after the spears dissetigrated I got to one knee to check on the children. They seemed to be surprised and I couldn’t blame them, I never brought up being two people. I turned to the fish woman, “Enough fighting, I-I can only take so much.” My flame arm flared the sickly green as she looked at me, “You saved them? So you weren’t trying to hurt our Ambassador Frisk, and their Frisk Protection Unit?” I turned to Frisk, “Ambassador?! Well of my behalf I was without television and radio to know...wait what kind of Ambassador?” Frisk used sign language, “‘Of Monsters”’ I flamed up in surprise as Ruthra let Undyne up, “Interesting, Arthur has a history with dealing with monsters that managed to remain...Wait, is Asgore still KING of the Monsters?” We looked to him as Undyne spoke grudginliy, “Yea, Wait...How did you know?” He stared at me before sighing, “I’m the outcome of a human absobing a monster SOUL, and probably the reason of the distrust between human and Monster. I think it caused a war, but I was already sealed in a cave far from here..” Frisk tugged at my tux shirt and signed, “What does he mean history?” I sighed, “It’s...a loooong story, I don’t want to bore you.” Ruthra gave me a look and I sighed, “Well, let me grab my things and move them.” Frisk followed me to our campsite and helped with little stuff like the things I would fix or make. My motorcycle wasn’t heavey but gained the weight from some of the stuff I piled on it, I rolled it and followed behind the eager child as they returned to their cousins. I paused as I noticed many more heads than when I left, Ruthra was practically growling at the biggest of the group. I cleared my throat and let my eye glow dim down, “Ruthra?” He didn’t stop eye contact with the giant goat, “Arthur, this giant puffy pushover is the KING of the monsters. Asgore Dreemur, this is Arthur...my new host...well I’m just in his body for the moment, Undyne managed to panic him enough to separate from me.” I waved weakly as he side eyed me. Asgore spoke to me without losing eye contact, “Arthur? How did you two meet?” I flared in surprise and reflexivly grabbed my flame arm, “U-Um,-” Ruthra looked to me and looked ashamed, “Telling them will be great practice Artie, you know for when you tell HIM.” I nodded and began to tell my side of the story.

Flashback Begins

I was apart of the Paranormal and Supernatural investigating team Mystery Skulls, there are a total of three human investigators and two mascot animals and an elder machanic. The leader was Vivi, a girl in all blue and at the time short blue hair. One word to describe the leader...Energetic, or crazy, or maybe even danger magnet; but she was the bravest of the group. The muscle of the group was Lewis, a megenta giant who loves anime and is too kind for his own good. There are many words to describe him and all were positive and goofy. The mascot that is usually used is Mystery, a very interesting dog that belong to Vivi. He is just as his name tells, but he is more than you think and never underestimate him. The mascot that is broght for welcoming is my hamster Galaham or Galahad,(he’s name confused) since he’s a crippled and cute people tend to be comforted by him. The elder machanic is my Uncle Lance, whenever we need him he comes, and he taught me everything I know about fixing and making things. Then there was the scardey cat Daphne of the group, me. I was the one that monsters and gouls go after first. I have a naturally weak soul and that is like blood to a shark, ghosts and demons swarm for people with souls like mine. Since I’m easily scared, I take a lot of encouragement from my friends and many monsters take advantage of that. One night, we arrive to the cave known as Beast Cave for an investigation about a few disappearances. It was full of green fog and I didn’t want to go in, but as usual I was talked into it. Lewis had promised that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me, and we entered the cave. There were two paths, naturally Lewis would go with Vivi and me with Mystery...but this time he went with me. We walked until the end of the cavern, the walls were practically glowing a bright green in comparison to the fog. Lewis headed toward the cliff and spoke as he neared the edge only stopping to look at me, “Vivi wanted me to tell you something Art,-” “Hah! You guys dating in secret because you both think I have a major crush on Vivi?” Lewis stared at me wide eyed, “How did you-” I pulled out my phone and showed him the pictures from one of their dates, after they both turned down my offer of hanging out. I didn’t mention it but, I thought they were starting to hate me. I looked up to Lewis and told him the truth, “Dude, Vivi is like my crazy older sister that I’ll be with through thick or thin. I know you wont hurt her so I didn’t have to threaten you.” Lewis laughed and turned back toward the cliff slightly looking over. That’s when my thoughts grew dark, I thought things like ‘Why didn’t they say something sooner?’ ‘Why did it look as though Lewis was going to continue?’ I decided to speak again, “Sooo, you guys planning on gettin a place together?” He sighed, “She didn’t hide the magazines right, did she?” I laughed and he took his answer from that. My thoughts went even darker, ‘I guess they’re really into each other, only natural that I’d be alone.’ The word echoed in my head and a voice similar to mine spoke, “They don’t need you anymore, they never did...did they?” I felt as though something was strangling me, “I mean why would they want you around? You run at the tiniest sound and even more, you weren’t even worth mentioning their realationship. Think about it, if they move then you’ll live alone and you’ll stop being friends.” I shivered and looked at Lewis as the feeling of dread climbed my left arm to my entire left side, in an instant I was moving toward Lewis very fast. I didn’t know why and I couldn’t stop it, Lewis went flying over the cliff. I snapped out of it when I heard Vivi scream, but when my body turned around, I was met with gruewsome teeth and six tails. It latched onto my left arm and ripped it off, it left me there to bleed out. As I blacked out, all I saw was Lewis’ face as he fell. Vivi had completely forgotten Lewis and Mystery had completely changed with me. He ended up being a kitsune, a all powerful multi tailed fox. The strongest is eight tails, Mystery had six and no one knew except me. For three years the demon stayed in my head and body, he only got to control me while I slept. In those three years I tried three times to tell Vivi of the cave, but she’d forget after four minutes. Seven times, I went to the police but since I was on medication they didn’t believe me. His family only once, at least they hate me now. The most of my depression was eighteen time, I tried to commit suicide. The last time was when the demon entervined and wanted to strike a deal, “I’m sorry for this, how about I teach you to use my power as your own? I’ll have a cozy vessle and you wont have to worry about me trying to kill you’re friends again. It’ll take time, but we’ll make this right between us.” I accepted his possession, much to Mystery’s dismay and started to learn how to stop possession. I couldn’t leave Vivi alone, so the second part was to wait until she found herself someone. That someone ended up being Lewis, who came back for revenge and love for Vivi. I left them together, I couldn’t interferr with their lives again...After all I had done to them. I told them that we’ll meet again and I’ll tell them everything from that night, but I didn’t think that I was ready to tell anyone about that. Thank you all.

Flashback Ends  
Frisk came near me and touched my flame arm, “C-Careful, sometimes I can’t control the heat that comes from it.” They nodded and stared into my eyes(skeleto holes). Ruthra was avoiding eye contact from Asgore and he sucked his teeth, “Man, I was a douchebag. If that’s all then can we-” “SILENCE! You’ve wasted yourself into hatred, and now others must suffer with you!” Ruthra looked to him, “Geez Azzy, EVERYONE can’t be as perfect and Strong as you! Hey, who’s your best friend now? Is it Tori? Is it still me?!” Tears were falling from my body’s eyes. Chara looked up to Asgore, “He was your best friend?” Asgore looked down to where Chara and Asriel stood, “Yes, from before the human and monster war. He absorbed both my parents souls, they didn’t want us hanging out anymore. As the Prince of all monsters, I had to keep up appearances...and that meant no causing trouble and be more attentive to my fiancee, Toriel.” The female look alike walked toward Ruthra, “I never had a problem with you two, um Ruthra?” Ruthra turned toward Toriel and smiled, “I don’t deserve my other name anymore, besides Ruthra is a step up.” Toriel smiled as he turned away from her. At that moment Frisk tugged at my shirt and pointed to a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie then to each person and signed, “‘This is Sans, his brother Papyrus, you know Undyne, her girlfriend Alphys, Mettaton in his robot form, his cousin Napstablook, Miss Toriel and Asgore!” I snickered, “Nice to meet you all, please excuse my appearance but that battle really ‘fired’ me up.” Everyone groaned as the short skeleton smiled bigger, “dude, you were fighting undyne the undying, you just had to jump out your skin.” I laughed, “Well it was a bone rattling experience!” Sans howled, “no skin off my bones!” I floated backwards and stopped midway,”You can say I’m chilled to the bone!” Sans kneeled over, “stop! your’e tickling my funny bone!” I wiped at a tear, “What’s better than a skelepun?” Sans finally fell over in a fit of laughter, “You saw right through me!” I sighed with satisfaction, “Your’e a punny guy.” I heard a growl from Undyne and Ruthra, “Enough!!” I put up my hands, “Gill down, we’re done!”Sans snorted, “Welp, Let’s make like trees and leaf this place.” Toriel was laughing the whole time and finally sighed, “Would you two like to stay with us?” I froze and looked away, “Um, I-I don’t think that’ll be-” Frisk tugged at my shirt again and gave me a look that would put Mystery’s puppy eyes to shame. I looked to Ruthra who shrugged with a grin, “I guess one night wont hurt.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for Arthur and Ruthra Kingsmen.....at least thats what they thought.

I walked around in my body with Toriel to run some errands, I smiled as she waved at one of her students. She looked to me and quickly turned away, Ruthra had warned everyone about me being alone or unstable. My SOUL can only take so much, so everyone keeps a worried eye on me. I grew fond of the small family of monsters and humans, Ruthra and Asgore grew closer and him more sociable. I was accepted as Uncle Arthur, the defender PTA and the children protector….to the other moms or dad, demonic presence. My eye remained green and sometimes I’ll take on human Ruthra’s appearance when angry. I looked around as Toriel and I walked down the Plaza, three familiar faces stopped me dead in my tracks. Vivi, Lewis and the one that locked eyes with me, Mystery. Mystery did a double take and I realized why, Toriel was worriedly looking over me. I smiled deeply as Mystery barked and ran to me, Toriel sighed in relief. Mystery jumped into my arms, “Mystery! Have you been a good boy!” He wined as he licked my face. I noticed someone with them...Linda, I looked to Mystery, “Trying to get rid of the monsters again? Oh and you can talk here, it's normal to run into a talking dog.” “Really?” Toriel chuckled, “All our guards can talk, and some humans just aren’t surprised at all.” Mystery sighed, “Well, she does want us to rid the monsters...but Vivi said that unless they’re wreaking havoc, it won't happen.” I shrugged, “Only a few monsters will cause trouble, oh this is Queen Toriel...Ex-Queen of the Monster.” She gave her usual bright smile, “How do you do?” Mystery gave a smile as well, “Quite well, have you been taking care of Arthur?” She nodded and looked at me fondly, “He and Ruthra are a delight, and Ruthra being an old friend of Asgore. You know they were planning to stay one night, but I managed to get them to stay for a few months.” I thought for a moment and smiled, “Don’t tell them you saw me, if there’s one thing I’m sure about it’s Linda showing that mountain! I’ll meet you guys there.” He nodded and gave another lick before leaving back to Vivi. 

I smiled deeply before leaving off with Toriel, I did have combat training with Undyne and Papyrus and we’ll be meeting in Snowdin with the kids. When we arrived home, Frisk Chara and Asriel were already ready. Ruthra looked to me and nodded before leaving with them, he seems to know the plan. Toriel was making a big dinner, in case I brought Lewis, Mystery and Vivi back with me. I walked out the door with a light jacket and walked toward Mt Ebott, “Welp, at least he’ll know.” I was almost at the cave when I heard the excited voice of Vivi warning someone to stay back and then “EEEP!!!” pebbles hit my head and by sheer luck, I caught her. I heard Ruthra’s laughter from above, “Did you guys see the look on her Face?” The kids laughter was heard as well. Vivi stared at my face before hugging me, “Arthur! I missed you!” I felt my face burn in embarrassment, I walked the last ramp before seeing everyone. I smiled at Mystery and Lewis before turning to Linda and Helen, “Linda, Helen...how’s the heart?” Ruthra snickered at our inside joke. Chara grumbled, “You always have jokes with each other!” I snorted as Helen yelled, “He rips out your heart and puts it back before you die!” Frisk giggled as Chara stared, “Ruthra, you really are the definition of evil.” He laughed, “Duh!” Linda backed away Helen gritted her teeth, “See! Monsters’ evil brainwash him.” I laughed sourly and frowned before setting Vivi down, Ruthra looked to me and ushered the children in the cave. He gave me a sad look before leaving with them, “Fight me Helen! The funny thing is, monsters aren’t the problem...people like you are the true monsters and the sad thing is...I am just like you.” I let my eyes turn fully green and I smiled, “You know these guys are my family, and it makes me a little angry knowing that you have them both in prison..just so you can have your own way.” Vivi, clearly shaken,spoke, “Prison?” I didn’t dare let her see what I am now, “There is a peace treaty between monsters and humans, signed by the president himself. If you had done anything to a monster..or their ambassador, you would be gone.” I heard her sigh in relief. My attention directed back to the two angry women, “Now, for you two-” “You just said that monsters and humans can’t do anything to each other!” I smiled, “Oh Helen, I am human.” Realization covered her face and she and Linda dashed away. My eyes grew orange before I turned back to the rest of the Mystery Skulls, “I guess I have some explaining to do.” Mystery gave a weak smile, “I think explaining would justify things, you were gleaming confidence at the mall.” Vivi perked up, “Wait, you saw Arthur at the mall?” Mystery and I looked at each other and laughed. I explained everything to them, starting with the cave and ending with my last few months. Lewis had already forgiven me and Vivi was glad I was okay. Mystery on the other hand was scolding me about becoming one with Ruthra, because it may have negative influences on me. I only shrugged, “You want to meet him? As you just saw, they scooted into the cave before I lost it. I never lose my anger around the kids.” Lewis jumped, “The guy that spooked Vivi, is the same guy that killed me?” I nodded slowly and watched Lewis get angry, “Why are you friends with that murderer?!” I smiled gently to Lewis, “Because he feels guilty for it. I mean if he didn’t...I probably would have been off the grid even before seeing you again. He reminded me that Vivi would go exploring on her own and probably meet even worse demons than him, he ended up caring for Vivi and Mystery. Before meeting up with you, he had began to take on my appearance and we sorta began to feel each other’s emotions and stuff I can’t explain.” Lewis wasn’t as angry, but he did calm down. Vivi stared at me expectantly, “Yes Vivi, I learned many different tricks and stu-” “ARTHUR!!!!!!!” I jumped and turned to see Undyne. She was in her usual training gear, “I’m gonna drag you to your training. Got a problem?” I shrugged and allowed my friends to follow into the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why did I think this? I should have made Arthur a rabbit....DIBS!!!!


	3. At Peace

With Undyne, it didn’t take us long to get to Snowdin, of course Vivi whined that she wanted to look around first.We got to the old skeleton house, where the kids played in the snow.

I inhaled and smelled fresh hot cocoa, which Papyrus made from scratch. Ruthra was on the roof of the old skeleton house and stared down at me, I smiled gently and let him know I did it. I also warned him that Lewis was on edge about him, he only shook his head. 

I looked at Undyne, “We’re working on basic attack again, you can’t seize up in a fight!” I nodded and looked up to Ruthra who spoke nonchalantly, “Bout time, I sittin here in worry because of you.” I laughed and let him take my body, “Mystery? Is this one of the negatives?” I separated from my body and looked down to the canine, who was quite surprised. He looked from my body(Ruthra) to me, “Yes but it seems you two worked it out, you...Ruthra? You are preserving as Arthur’s lifeline, and you are FULLY connected to him.”

Vivi looked to Mystery as Undyne tugged me away., “Mystery? What does that mean?” Lewis only stared at Ruthra as Mystery rambled on, “It means Ruthra is keeping Arthur alive and if anything happens to either one of them..the other dies and the one in the body is cursed with eternal life.” Lewis’ eyes closed and he growled. 

I smiled and prepared myself for an epic battle, Undyne equipped me with a spear and we began. Vivi and the kids cheered as we battled back and forward. I let my flame arm turn green and inhaled, Ruthra’s voice filled the air, “Arthur! Remember, green hurts and orange heals!” I didn’t want to kill, but I will stop the advances. I distracted with green as the orange stopped her movements, but of course there is a reason why she’s the master, Spears appeared above me and almost got me, I was forced to let go. 

Ruthra laughed, “thirty minutes! A new record!” I sunk to my knees as the spears disappeared. Ruthra smiled and looked down at me, “You need to plan your moves more carefully, that almost tired you out.” As he scolded me, I heard Vivi laugh. This got our attention, “You guys sound like brothers! Ruthra and Arthur...wait..Ruthra is Arthur spelled backwards!” We smiled, “Heh, yea, thought it was appropriate ya know.” 

Frisk literally bounced toward me with their big adorable grin, I sighed and gave them my anchor. My official Mystery Skulls button, my anchor, was attached to Frisk’s shirt and I immediately let myself get dragged into it. I began to recharge myself, Ruthra made sure I was able to tell what’s happening.

Lewis was even more surprised about my “Changes” and Ruthra smirked, “He can never say no to you kids.” Chara and Asriel laughed as Frisk gently patted my button, I pulsed twice for their pleasure.

Papyrus came out of the house with many cups of cocoa, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED A TREAT!!!!!” The children surrounded him in a hurry and collected the cocoa with extra marshmallows and melted chocolate on top. Lewis was given a cup and he looked awkward.

Ruthra looked at him, “Just use your disguise, you’ll be able to drink it. You can also eat monster food, you’re lucky cause Toriel invited you guys to dinner.” Vivi perked up, “Toriel?” Mystery snickered, “The Queen of Monsters and the mother of you two?” he looked to Asriel and Chara and they nodded.

Of course Papyrus was really against Mystery, but they ended up being good friends.

After everyone finished their cocoa, putting mine in a thermos, we headed toward HOME. The kids pointed and showed Vivi around waterfall, since she didn’t know sign language Chara and Asriel did most of the talking. 

Ruthra walked with Papyrus and Undyne, Lewis was carrying Frisk and Mystery. Frisk was agitated and looked around, they jumped from Lewis and tried to make a dash through the Wishing Room. That plan was thwarted by a familiar smiling face, “nice try frisk.” 

Lewis jumped at his sudden appearance and Sans noticed, “heya, i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” He extended his hand for Lewis to take, “I’m Lewis” the whoopie cushion went off and Sans laughed, “I didn’t mean for you to get that relaxed.” “SANS!!!!!” Sans smiled at his brother, “whatever toots your horn, any how.” He picked up Frisk and looked at my button, “you guys can play after dinner, your mom is pretty ticked at you being late.”

Undyne sighed and smiled, “Well you take them, I gotta go pick up Alphys from her old lab.” Papyrus picked up Chara, Asriel and Vivi, “NYEHEHE! Ruthra, grab ahold of Lewis and the canine.” Lewis looked sick as Ruthra grabbed his shoulder.

“Shut up, the faster we do this right, the faster we can stop.” Sans smiled and closed his eyes, “don’t worry, i know a shortcut.” I smiled and kept my eyes on Vivi as they began to walk. 

In a flash, we were in the golden corridor of HOME. Vivi’s eyes were frantic, “You-How-When-What just happened? I’ve studied magic for most of my life and never experience that!” Mystery was in thought, “That is ancient magic, so old that even I don’t completely know it.” I pulsed happily as Ruthra and Lewis edged away from each other. Ruthra neared Vivi, “Arthur can do it...but it takes a lot out of him, that and you really have to know location and surroundings. I can’t explain it.” Sans laughed, “it takes practice and paying attention to extreme details. if you ask me, artie does that enough on his own.” I laughed as Vivi blushed. 

I was almost done with my recharging, I began to sing. Ruthra groaned at the song, “Hey Mr. Muusic~ Pull me right to your heart! Hey Mr. Muusic~!” I continued as he covered his ears, “Lately I been feeling just a bit down~ like my soul has been torn in two~ locked my heart away for good just to calm the heat~ I feel whenever I feel when I get near you! Looking back was all my eyes could do~ Memories feel so far away~ soon then I seem to forget I could see straight ahead~ The happiness that couldn't've today!

Seems like everyday feels the same, never moving forward! Losing my head, as I go my heart is growing colder~” Ruthra began to sing with me, “It's hard to thrive, needed and deprived~! I need to be more fun and LIVE my life!~

Hey Mr. Muusic~ Pull me right to your heart~ Hey Mr. Muusic~ Let me dance a bit more~ All the warmth you gave me, burning deep within~ As you pull me closer I keep on grooving!”

I came from the button and we continued to sing as we headed toward Asgore’s throne room. 

“Now my worries wait deep inside~ Hidden in a present tense~ Murking all of my emotions, rising up to the top!Trying to puncture my chest~ Noooooooo~

All my fragile hope,

It continued like that for four minutes before we stopped, Ruthra was agitated with me, “Arthur, you suck!” I laughed, that song is super catchy and Ruthra has it stuck in our head...not like I was helping much. Toriel stared us down to make our bickering stop. Dinner started then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the voice I gave Arthur...probably  
> https://youtu.be/5SL4rYj8nuI


	4. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Family Dinner TIME!!!

Lewis was ecstatic that he could eat again, and Toriel was pleased enough and I watched. I didn’t even feel myself pull away until Ruthra appeared before me, “It’ll be hard to break this habit of yours.” I looked at him and sighed, “Can I have my body back now?” He grinned and put his arm around my neck. We switched instantly, his green replacing my orange, “We should practice more, but for now...enjoy your friends.”

Ruthra moved away as Lewis approached. I smiled wearily, “Hey Lew-” “Shut up.” I froze with the worst case scenario in front of me, he pretends to forgive me. His eyes obviously angry, “Just know, that you should never get your hopes up on me forgiving you.”

Reluctantly, I grabbed my metal left arm. While looking down I held in the tears, “I expected this much, I sorta never expected you to forgive me.” Lewis snorted, “It’s good that we are on the same wavelength, but I’m doing this for Vivi.” I scoffed, “What? Lying?” Lewis balled his hands into a fist and closed his eyes, “What she doesn’t know-” “Won’t hurt her? I had the same mentality.”

Lewis growled quietly, “Don’t pair me together with you, Traitor.” It probably would have hurt...if I hadn’t been calling myself that for years. I smiled at Lewis and let my eye turn green, “Lew, no one hates me more than I do.” He stood back as my eye turned back to normal I sighed and smiled lovingly as Vivi came to us, “What are you guys talking about?” I laughed, “I was telling Lewis that Frisk baby face beats Mystery’s puppy face hands down, he doesn’t believe me though.” 

Mystery’s voice came from behind Vivi, “I’ve seen it...I think I just got beat.” As everyone joined the monsters, Mystery stayed with me. I looked at him, “Myst-” “I heard it all.” My voice got stuck. I looked away, Mystery pawed at my leg.

I sighed, “Ruthra has been helping me with my self esteem and confidence. I’m a lot better, promise.” He squinted at me, “Arthur, I’ll talk to Lewis.” I shook my head, “It’ll take time bud, we have a lot of that. Trust me.” 

Mystery whined before dashing off, Frisk had spotted him and chased after him. Frisk ended up catching him and giving him the petting of a lifetime. I scanned the room and sighed, I slowly left the throne room to go toward Waterfall. 

I was stopped by a familiar sans-sation, Sans had stopped me in the golden room called Judgement Hall. I turned to him as he approached, “heya, i heard what that bonehead said.” I cracked a smile as he continued, “but if you really think that time will help him-” I shrugged, “I clocked out in time didn’t I?” Sans chuckled, “yea, you headed to waterfall?” I nodded.

“don’t worry, i got a shortcut.” I laughed and followed him. When we arrived in waterfall, Sans’ pupils disappeared, “another thing, keep him from talking like in front of the kids.” I nodded knowingly. 

I was told the story from everyone of what happen, even of how they were all like me. Ruthra wasn’t shocked, but he was at Frisk. Curiosity was their reason for murder, but Chara had truly lost their mind. Asriel…...had his reasons.

Everyone knew of the “RESETS” since the button was destroyed, but the children were forgiven. They all still blame themselves, despite everyone admitting to doing the same in their shoes. I didn’t want the kids to feel uncomfortable or upset.

Sans could tell from my expression, “don’t worry, i’m sure you’ll handle it. but if one of them cry-” I nodded and he left me to my thoughts.

I wandered into the wishing room, sitting on the ground, I listened to my surroundings. The Echo flowers echoed my breathing, but I was bored. I began to sing the song from the show Adventure Time:

“Let’s go in the garden  
you’ll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You’ll see how it’s faded  
the underside is lighter, when you turn it around  
Everything Stays, right where you left it  
Everything Stays, but it still changes  
Everything so slightly  
Daily and Nightly   
In little ways, where everything change

I finished the song and sighed, “You only sing that song when you’re upset.” I jumped to see Ruthra, Chara, Asriel, Frisk and Mystery. I sighed again, “Where are your jackets?” Ruthra laughed, “It’s hilarious turn from a sad pup to a nagging mother in a hot second.” Everyone relaxed a bit. I told them what Sans warned me and left out why.

We played around in Waterfall until I realized that nobody knew where the kids were, Ruthra froze at the thought. I sighed and ushered the kids together, I expect the worst case scenario. We hurried through Waterfall and got to Hotland when I heard the heated voices. 

Lewis’ voice loud and clear boomed through the caverns, “WHY WOULD I EVER FORGIVE A MURDERER! HIS DEATH WOULD BE SO MUCH MORE SATISFYING THAN LOOKING AT HIM!” I twitched as the kids gasped. I let Ruthra take my body once again. 

I flew straight at Lewis, “Shut up you really want to be a really dead-man!” I slammed into him and flew him all the way to the beginnings of the RUINS. He was shocked as he straighten himself out. His flame was extending with anger, I stood my ground though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BgW7B-oDfjY : This is all I got


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Who! Shiromori's here!

I dodged his advances and his flames, his anger was blistering. I only watched him in a mild agitation, “Why Lewis? Why are you so angry?!” 

“YOU KILLED ME!! EVEN IF YOU WERE POSSESSED!!IT WAS YOUR HAND!!” I blocked his fireballs, “Lew, you don’t think I know that?! Ever since that night, I’ve been trying to make things right. I left you guys, it must have gotten a little better while I was gone!” Lewis looked away, “No, Vivi and Mystery missed you. They still care about you and you abandoned them.”

“I wasn’t needed anymore, it's not like you three really needed me around! AH!” I had gotten struck in the stomach. Lewis cringed and ceased fire, “Why do you keep saying that?”

I sighed and noticed a frightful sight, “S-Sans, calm down...they don’t know about it….Let me explain to him.” Lewis turned to see the short skeleton. Sans wasn’t looking at him, his grin grew less sinister as he thought about what I said. 

“saved by arthur huh? welp, i’ll explain it and your friend better not let it happen again.” I nodded and left them together. I feared for Lewis, Sans is scarier than anything when he’s upset. I Loitered around Toriel’s old house, I enjoyed resting there time and time again.

Something grabbed my arm, I looked down thinking it was Frisk. I was wrong, I was thrown against the wall of Tori’s house and I was surprisingly weak from my fight with Lewis. Something wrapped around my legs and it was faze proof, I saw a flash of blue before losing consciousness.

(NARRATOR POV)

Lewis listened as Sans explained the situation, guilt building as he thought of the kids. He knew that hating Arthur wasn’t his intention, but he found himself completely angry all of a sudden. After explaining to Sans, he looked down in shame. Sans didn’t yell or judge, “i guess arthur was right, all you need is time.” Lewis stared at the short skeleton.

Sans caught on to the confusion, “dude, you spoke to him like a jerk at a gathering. i’m sure you knew that almost all the adults heard what you said to him.” Lewis did a facepalm, “Vivi is going to kill me!” “again?” He gave a bitter laugh, “I think I need to talk to Arthur.”

*CRASH!*

Lewis was startled and he and Sans looked around, “ARTHUR!!!” Lewis yelled and ran toward the exit. He didn’t even question how Sans got there first, just who was this blue woman that keeps appearing before him.

Her skin was a blue bark, her teeth razor sharp, her hair white with what look like a tree ponytail. She smiled as she saw her audience, “I didn’t expect to see you here boy, I never introduced myself did I? My name is Shiromori, remember it and tell that mutt.” Before anyone could say anything, she disappeared into the ground. 

Sans’ pupils left his eye sockets as he turned toward the mess, Arthur was lying in the rubble with a cracked skull and no flame. He was unmoving and as a ghost he wasn’t sure if he had to look for a pulse or breath.

Sans’ smile grew more sinister, “whoever she is, i want the first go at her. she hurt my family, lewis?” Lewis stared at the soul below him, “Wh-Why didn’t he fight back? Was he-” Lewis remembered that Arthur had just taken a fireball to the gut, “This is my fault...he was weak and-” Sans grabbed Lewis arm, “no, if we can get him to one of his anchors then-” “One of?” “since there are two of them, they both need an anchor. anyway i got a shortcut, the quickest one is in snowdin.”

Lewis gently picked up the smaller soul and swiftly followed behind Sans, appearing in front of the house that Arthur trained. Sans ran in and back out holding a small locket, the matching locket that Lewis and Vivi got from him. 

Arthur was sucked into the little green locket and pulsed weakly, “He will be resting longer than normal.” A distorted voice said behind them. Quickly in a stance, Lewis wheeled around to see an odd black blob and what looked to be a skeleton with lots of damage.

“gaster? why are you here?” Sans spoke with familiarity. Lewis didn’t let his guard down yet, Sans walked closer as Gaster edged near. Gaster paused looking at the ghost, “He will be fine, he was to weakened to fight back, but you should get him to Ruthra.

Ruthra has also taken damage, but Arthur is the sever case at the moment.” Lewis was at a lost of words, but before he looked up...the skeleton blob was gone. Sans sighed, “That was me and Papyrus’ dad, don’t question him in front of my bro though.” 

Lewis nodded and walked behind Sans as they appeared HOME, everyone was frantic and was arguing on what to do.

Toriel, Vivi, and Undyne wanted to find them while Asgore, Alphys, and Papyrus taking care of Ruthra. Ruthra’s voice silenced them all, “Lewis! Sans! What the literal hell just happen!” Sans strolled in and gave the anchor to a bandaged Ruthra, Lewis kept his eyes to the ground and let Sans explain everything that had happened.

When he mentioned Shiromori, Mystery growled and went into his tailed demon fox form. Frisk was clinging onto his side as though trying to mount a very large steed. Ruthra winced at the sight and his voice, “She attacked him! I’ll rip her apart!” Sans’ sinister grin reappeared, “get in line pup.” this caused Chara, Asriel and Frisk to pause. 

Sans quickly calmed down and sincerely sighed, “let’s tend to the numbskull first.” Ruthra avoided eye contact with Mystery, but it was known that he still held onto fear. Mystery reverted back to his dog form and nodded, “Ruthra? Will he be okay?” 

When Ruthra nodded, Vivi approached Lewis and gave him a slap. It didn’t hurt physically, but Lewis felt his anchor quake. He knew he deserved worse, he awaited for the bluenette wrath. She only stood there and shook her head, “We’ll talk about this later.”

Sans only sat down and let his brother usher the children from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy BIRTHDAY to my little sister!


	6. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon time! The demon falls in Love with the nervous noodle!  
> There will be profanity and FLUFF, you have been warned

Ruthra closed his eyes and began to use his demon power to heal Arthur faster, “Artie? How you feelin?” Arthur moved slightly, “....She was flirting with me Ruthra, I can’t unhear the things she said to me.” His memories entered Ruthra’s head and he laughed bitterly, Ruthra touched Arthur’s cheek and looked gently into his eyes. 

Arthur only turned into his hand and a faint pink crossed his face, “Arthur, I’ll let her know you’re taken.” Ruthra kissed Arthur’s forehead as he melted in his hold. He had a small fever, but overall okay. Ruthra opened his eyes with a growl, “Ruthra?”

Asgore was the only one in the living room and Ruthra looked at him, “He’s holding up, but that walking Sakura has poisoned his very innocent mind if you know what I mean.” Asgore gave his cheery hefty chuckle. Asgore was always a good listener, but he seemed a little too calm for comfort.

Ruthra stared at the old goat, “Asgore...Are you okay?” 

His smile grew tense and disappeared, “I didn’t mean for you to worry my friend, it is just...I am very angry.” Ruthra nodded, “At me for not going with Arthur, at Lewis for hurting both of us, and at that Shiromori bitch.” Asgore nodded. Arthur pulsed in Ruthra’s anchor, “Want to talk again Artie?” 

Asgore nodded for his demony friend to go and left to find the children..

Ruthra closed his eyes and was grabbed from behind, “Thank you.” Ruthra jumped at the sudden thanks. He looks back to his little dufus, “What for?” Arthur snuggled his head in Ruthra’s back, “For believing that I had everything under control, and that Lewis wouldn’t hurt me.”

Ruthra sighed and grabbed Arthur to pull him to the front, “I shouldn’t have...you little dufus, your the fucking brains.” Arthur laughed. It sounded musical to the worried ears, “Hey, easy lovely.” Arthur’s finger teased Ruthra’s back, he was also so pink that it would put Lewis to shame.

Ruthra touched Arthur’s hair, “Artie? What’s up?” 

Arthur sighed, “I’m all hurt and stuff…” “Yea?” Arthur’s face was priceless. His face grew pinker and his gaze avoided his green asshole, “C-Can you, um, nevermind.” Arthur’s voice got quiet and he snuggled into Ruthra’s chest.

Ruthra chuckled and kissed the coward, “You don’t always have to ask for my affection, but that’s expected. I do tend to go far.” Arthur looked up almost instantly, “With who?”

Ruthra smiled, he knew that Arthur was never in a relationship and was still an untouched yellow flower. He gave a small smile, “It was a very very long time ago Artie, and to be honest I killed her first.” Arthur’s grip tightened around the demon.

Ruthra knows that Arthur doesn’t like the talk of murder or anything like that, but he can’t help scaring his poor boyfriend. He is still a demon afterall, he feels guilty for striking fear into him but he continued.

“She tried to kill Asgore, even though it was around the time we split and before I killed his parents, I was still mad about it. Then his parents had to rub it in my face, I went on and took care of them then used the one you call Razor to end her.”

Arthur groaned, he was feeling so afraid at the moment. Ruthra sighed, “Sorry Arthur...don’t be afraid.” He knew that if he went to far, that Arthur would be uncomfortable with him for a week. Arthur surprised Ruthra by grabbing his face, “W-Why am I relieved at that? I love you, but you’re an asshole for scaring me.”

Ruthra stared as he continued, “You scare me all the time and sometimes I even get nightmares of you always getting over me, then you hurt me and everyone. I just can’t help but be afraid, but those thoughts only come up when you talk about the murders and torture you got away with.”

Arthur’s eyes begin to fill with tears, “W-Would you kill me the same way you killed h-her?” Ruthra’s eyes grew wide, “N-No, Artie...No, I don’t think I’ll be able to kill you.”

Ruthra hugged the little doofus, “I’m sorry, look, wait- did you just say that you were relieved?” Arthur nuzzled into Ruthra’s stomach, “She was bad right? I mean, not good to kill, but I guess I’m glad you don’t have feelings for her.”

The dufus kissed Ruthra hesitantly, the tears still visible and he hid his face. Ruthra felt extra guilty now, “I’m sorry you feel like that Art, but dude...I know you know that you're my type.” Arthur gave a shaky laugh. Ruthra smiled and held Arthur close, his nose going along Arthur’s neck.

They embraced in mid air for about what felt like an hour befor Ruthra spoke, “Hey...You wanna screw with everyone’s heads?”

Arthur chuckled, “That? You just think I’m cute like that.” Ruthra kissed his neck, “I have a lot to sacrifice.” Arthur froze, “Sacrifice?” Ruthra sighed, beginning to turn into final form, and smiled, “You’ll find out.”

“Please be gentle!” Arthur’s body was surrounded by green fog and shrunk down. Ruthra was quick with his work and was soon staring at a child’s Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor noodle boy


	7. Child like Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Arthur!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I went MIA on this story, and started another, and lots more...but it was not my fault, chargers hate me.

Ruthra laughed as he fumed out the body, he took on his more humanoid appearance. They had found out that if enough demon power was used by Arthur, then he can do two things. One was rest for a month in Ruthra’s anchor and the other was becoming a young child for a week, with no memories. Ruthra found young Arthur adorable and impossible to leave, but when nervous...oh boy.

Arthur was asleep and Ruthra walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Lewis noticed first, “Ruthra! How’s Arthur!?” Ruthra hummed and answered, “Well...ask him in a week. As of now...Frisk and Vivi, you two have playtime control.”

They were confused until they heard a small yawn and a little voice, “Uncle RuRu?” Ruthra smiled wider, “Kitchen Artie~!” 

The little Arthur entered the kitchen, all cute and rubbing the sleep from his little eyes. His eyes searched the kitchen and he touched his now fleshy arm, Ruthra sighed and strided to the boy. Patting his head fondly, “Mr. Drew should be in our room.” 

Turning to the audience in the kitchen Ruthra introduced him to everyone, “The big fuzzy butt is your uncle Asgore, his ex Toriel, his kids Asriel and Chara the human, their cousin Frisk the human, Frisk’s guardians Sans(the short) and Papyrus(the tall) the skeletons, Auntie Alphys and her girlfriend Undyne, Your auntie Vivi and Uncle Lewis and Grandpa Mystery.”

After the introductions Arthur gave a genuine small smile, “Hi, I’m Arthur.”

Lewis stared and looked at Ruthra but before saying anything Ruthra smiled, “Tomorrow is Halloween, Artie’s gonna need a costume! Kids help his in that department!” Frisk excitedly grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulls him to his and Ruthra’s room.

Chara and Asriel gave Ruthra a look that said ‘you better tell us everything’ and he wielded. He sighed and looked toward the confused looks before him, “It takes less time for him to heal completely, It would have taken a whole month to fully heal. We’ve tested it before, so no worries.”

Vivi cleared her voice, “What is the time difference?” Her voice had a hint of a harsh note, she had been crying. Ruthra looked at her confused but answers, “He’ll be fine in a week, no worries.” She sighed and Lewis looked down at the demon, “I can’t believe I did this to him.”

Ruthra looked at Pinky, “Don’t you start that too, you know what! I’m banning feeling guilty, sad and the word FINE!!!” Lewis stared at his murderer before nodding.

Asgore sighed and looked at Ruthra, “Ruthra, how are you feeling?”

Ruthra looked up at the goat, “I’m actually healed enough for PTA tonight.” Toriel bit her lip and looked to Sans. Sans chuckled, “Hey Vivi and Lewis, how would you feel about going to a PTA for the kids.”

Vivi was confused and Lewis looked over at Ruthra before a voice caught his attention, “What’s PTA?” Everyone looked down to see little Arthur dressed as a hamster and looking at them cutely, “Parent Teacher Association is when Parents and Teachers argue on what’s right and what’s wrong, if me or Uncle Sans go….someone will get hurt.” 

Arthur stuttered and looked down, “C-Can I go?” Vivi almost scooped up the hamster boy. She looked at Ruthra with expectancy, “I don’t see why not, might stop the room from being burned down.” 

Asgore sighed and turned to Lewis, “I’ll explain everything...If that’s okay with you.” 

Looking at Vivi take pictures of little Arthur, he nodded and he and Asgore left off to the living room. Toriel prepared a sweet treat, the kids focused on Arthur and the remaining adults either spoke together or helped Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short....sorry about that.


	8. PTA Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let Lewis near a PTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter as well! You guys thought I forgot!

The small group left for Toriel’s house to prepare for a sleepover. Alphys and Undyne went home to grab some stuff, for a night of anime and fun. Ruthra would be lying if said he wasn’t a little giddy about Lewis going to PTA.

There was a reason that the pinky was terrifying to the yellow sunflower.

Arthur was strapped safely inside the Mystery Van with his Ampharos, Mr. Drew. Vivi was giddy over the little Arthur thing, “His toys, snacks, don’t let Helen touch him. Don’t touch the lemon square, they are literally poison.” She took note of the seriousness in Ruthra’s voice.

He looked at Lewis, “Whatever is said about the kids, try not to blow a gasket. If they say quiet hands at anytime, call me or Sans...or Mettaton. They make lots of fun at frisk for being mute, and remember..Frisk and Chara are they not he or she.” He said while putting everyone’s number in the bluenettes phone.

Vivi gave a thumbs up and they were off…

At Home (Ruthra)

I paced back and forward for as they evening grew later, the meeting was supposed to be over by now. I was worried enough already, “You should relax, worrying can harm your health.” I stared up at Toriel as she approached with some pie..

My eyes wandered to the pie on the table, examining to make sure it wasn’t snail. Once I made sure it wasn’t(it was my favorite, chocolate pie), I ate it with a smile.. She sat down and began to speak, “So school is cancelled for a few weeks.”

I choked on the last of the pie, “Their in jail, aren’t they.” it wasn’t a question. She gave a sheepish smile, “Sans went to bail them out, Arthur was treated to a snack until then. Lewis...burned down the school.”

I laughed as she fumbled with her hands, “Ruthra...did you plan this?” “Maybe, but in all seriousness...they needed to learn not to be racist and discriminate against children. They learned the hard way.”

Toriel shook her head, “The thought was sweet, but why so dangerous?” Ruthra choked again, “Someone got hurt?” it was a question this time.. Toriel shook her head, “Not this time.”

Ruthra paused and smiled, “Imagine Linda's face, but I suppose sending an angry spirit was going to have consequences. I should have went...don't make that face Tori!”

Toriel was staring at me with mild shock, “You have really matured over the centuries Ruthra, you have even learn to care for another.” I laughed and gave a soft smile, “Well, I am still learning. But it is worth it.”

A honk alerted the demon the trio was safe and sound, “Seems like they’re here.” Lewis came in with a sleeping Arthur and a sheepish smile. Vivi looked ticked off but okay for the most part, “So...how was the meeting?”

After being informed of Linda's input of the meeting, had even me with a shortened fuse. Not only she made fun of Frisk, she brought little Arthur into it. She was going to find some things very soon, but that wasn't the point. Vivi sighed as she recalled something, “Linda swore we weren't doing our job! Then gave us a bad review!”

Ruthra chuckled and nodded to Vivi, “I may be able to help you out with that.” With a phone call, Vivi's phone blared up.

“Ruthra...YOU KNOW METTATON?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed for a new computer!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these beautiful characters, that would be Toby Fox and Mystery Ben!!! Be warned, THERE WILL BE PUNS AND SONGS!!!!!!!! *Evil music and lightning in the background* If you have and questions or feel up to Role playing my stories please contact me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightmarneko


End file.
